Bleach: Poción de amor caliente
by KittyAngela
Summary: Ichigo camina solo a la casa enojado porque sus 'amigos' debían esperar por él. Llega a su casa humilde pero no encontra a nadie en la casa. Mira a su alrededor para la enana, pero parece que no esta. Va a su cuarto y la encuentra llamadolo por su nombre en la cama del... ¿Cómo reaccionará el shinigami viendo Rukia en la cama del? Clasificado-M NO PARA NIÑOS (Mi spanish malo QwQ)


**Hollaaa soy kitty nya! Bueno mi spanish es muy malo X3 no me culpen! Use un traductor para traducirlo a spanish X3 yo se hay palabras que deverdad suenan raro o.o se sabes leer ingles mira mi accuenta y busca la version en ingles ^^ NO PARA NI~NOS! Bueno no importa porque quien le para a eso -.- pero de todos modos si es para adultos no para ni~nos gracias chaoo**

**(Soy de Venezuela pero naci en NY de USA) X3 por eso no se casi spanish lol tambien tengo deviantart! Buscamen si quieren! ^^ Blackitty22 para mi accuenta en devianart :D **

* * *

Bleach: Una poción de amor caliente

Fue otro día difícil para Ichigo Kurosaki. Bueno, la única razón por la cual fue difícil era debido a la escuela; tuvo que luchar muchos demonios y lidiar con ciertas personas. Incluso tuvo que hacer todas las excusas para Orehime, Rukia, Uryuu y el resto de la banda, por qué no estaban en clase. Él también, por alguna razón aparente era el único que tenía que estar y ser impartidos. El shinigami estaba agotado cuando caminaba a casa, solo. Rukia y los demás ya se habían ido, dejando pobre Ichigo por sí mismo. Bueno, era un hombre después de todo; podía cuidar de sí mismo. Suspiro, caminando perezosamente a casa pensando en la niña de cabello negro. Todavía estaba enojardo de cómo lo dejaron botado. Tenía tan buenos amigos... si verdad... bueno amigos son mejor los demonios que viven tratando de matarlo.

'Maldición' Penso el chico de cabello naranja triste. 'La enana tenía que dejarme solo, que egoísta es poco...,' Él murmuró bajo su aliento, abriendo la puerta de la casa.

Ichigo notó que no había nadie allí. Él entró y se quitó los zapatos, recordando a su padre y su hermana se fueron de viaje a Dios sabe dónde.

' Hm... es tranquilo sin ellos,' pensó recordando su familia salvaje... o simplemente papá... no, bueno, si su familia. Ichigo dejó su bolso en el piso, suspirando, caminando perezosamente arriba. Se preguntó dónde estaba su amigo enana. ' Oye, Rukia estás ahí?', gritó. No hubo respuesta; se fue a la habitación de ella.

' Oye, Rukia' llamó suavemente a la puerta, 'estás ahí?' Una vez más, no hay respuesta, así que abrió la puerta para verificar. La niña no estaba allí, eran sólo sus conejitos chappy, puesto cuidadosamente en su cama. Le recordaban a Kon estúpido...

¿Dónde diablos estaba Kon de todos modos? Como si le dio una mierda donde estaba el animal de peluche, pero... sólo por curiosidad fue a comprobar. Ichigo se fue al cuarto de Yuzu, asomó en y su instinto le dado la razón. El León de peluche estaba en estante de Yuzu clamando sus ojos. Se dio cuenta que llevaba un vestido que aparentava demasiado apretado. El chico de cabello naranja llegó a la conclusión de que el vestido no dejar que se mueva. Kon notado Ichigo espiando; el peluche de León penso que fue salvado.

' Ichigo! Gracias a Dios! Ichigo sacame de esta cosa! "gritó, 'está apretando mi vida!' Entonces Ichigo se acordó de la broma que kon le tiró hace unos días. Las cejas crispó con ira, pero mantuvo la calma.

* Flash Back *

Ichigo saltó en su habitación desde la ventana, llegando de una corta batalla. El shinigami Sustituto metió rápidamente en su cuerpo, entonces si alguien entrara no creen que estaba muerto. Se sentó en la cama y estira su cuerpo, comprobar si todo marchaba bien.

"Ichigo!" gritó Rukia pateando la puerta y lanzándose en, 'quiero mostrarte algo!' ' ¿Qué es Rukia' Ichigo preguntó mirando a la chica excitada. "Espere aquí!" dijo con destellos en los ojos y lanzó hacia fuera de la habitación. 'Me pregunto lo que ella quiere enseñarme' se preguntó fallando a notar Kon caminando hasta él.

Ichigo se sacó de sus pensamientos cuando sintió Kon salta a la cabeza. ' Qué diablos Kon!' Trató de sacarlo, pero sólo apretaron agarre la parte del León de peluche.

Cuando Rukia estaba a punto de dardo en el ambiente, Kon rápidamente Ponte ropa interior chappy conejito de Rukia cabeza de Ichigo. ¿' Eh'? Ichigo dijo confundido pensando que estaba sobre su cabeza. Rukia vio parar en su trayectoria con una expresión sorprendida. '¿Qué es Rukia mal?' dijo rápidamente tratando de tirar Kon y todo lo que estaba en su cabeza.

Rukia bajó la camisa chappy conejo que ella tenía en la mano y lentamente la expresión sorprendida se convirtió en ira pura. Ichigo no tenía idea de por qué estaba enojado y encontrada por las malas.

'Por eso hacer usted tiene mi puta ropa interior!' rugió la mujercita. Se escucharon gritos de dolor y bofetadas sonidos fuera de la casa. Ichigo se quedó en el piso con dos marcas rojas bofetada en ambas mejillas.

' Pwf... INICIO!' Kon rugió en la risa. 'Eres un idiota, Ichigo,' Kon rió sólo para recibir uno de Ichigo 'voy a torturar hasta la muerte' fulgor. Decían que no era un sí muy expresiva de la persona que estaban muy mal. Se armó en el León de peluche.

* En la actualidad *

Ichigo enmascaró su ira, tranquilamente acercó, agarró una pelota pequeña y lo metió en la boca de Kon. 'Que es una venganza que maldito relleno animal' dijo con una expresión amarga. ' Imphmo! Immphmoo dommt lemvore hphere!' Kon habló en gritos amortiguados. Ichigo salió y dio un gran suspiro. Sigue preguntando dónde estaba Rukia, dejó buscándola y dirigió hacia su habitación para ceder a su cama.

' ¿Dónde diablos está Rukia? Fue con salir con alguien?' corrigió a sí mismo, una marca de cólera apareció en su cabeza imaginando Rukia con otro hombre. Entrar a su habitación, encontró a la chica una durmiendo en su cama.

' Oh... Ella duerme ' dijo salir y cerrar la puerta. Ichigo cayó con choque y abrió la puerta rápidamente, sin hacer ruido.

'Así que dónde estabas' Él murmuró. "Pero por qué está en mi habitación y en mi cama" pensó desconcertado, pero le gusta la idea mejor que con otro hombre.

Ichigo caminó tranquilamente hacia ella para conseguir una mirada más cercana. Sangre se apresuraron a su rostro, su corazón comenzado a golpear en el pecho. Parecía tan inocente... y puro dormir allí, pero el camino estaba vestida le tentó. Llevaba una pequeña camiseta sin mangas que paró justo debajo de su pecho, y... ¿ropa interior? Espera, espera, ¿por qué está en ropa interior? Como Ichigo observó su ropa, sus pantalones se convirtieron incómodamente apretados.

' Ich... igo' gimió Rukia mientras dormía. ' ¿Eh?... Sólo hizo gemir mi nombre?...' se siente caliente, pensó 'está teniendo un sueño húmedo... de mí'? Empezó a rubor más. Él se sorprendió y sentí su corazón late más rápido.

Su mano se deslizó lentamente dentro de su ropa interior como gimió su nombre. Él boquiabiertos en su acción repentina. ¿Cómo podría ella hacer tal cosa en su cuarto, en su cama, delante de él! ¿Estaba dormido o ella sólo estaba jugando con el corazón puro viril? Él tiraba los pantalones ajustando la erección dolorosa.

Ichigo inconscientemente tiene cerca de ella; casi centímetros de su cara. Sus ojos nublados con ganas de saborear sus labios Rosa rosadas. Esos labios eran casi le llamaban. Ella lo llamaba. Se amplia con los ojos detrás de ella.

¿Cómo pudo imaginarse de ella de esa manera? Rukia era sólo su amigo... en realidad, era su amigo más cercano que tenía. Si hizo algo, que no le gustaba le perdería otra vez. Realmente no quería perder no como aquella vez. Aunque un pequeño beso en los labios no daño ¿? Su rostro se calentó más entonces era.

Sin otro pensamiento, Ichigo había besado. Sus labios eran suaves y cálidas, sintió el calor del cuerpo cada vez más. Rukia abrió los ojos lentamente y se sorprendió al encontrar a Ichigo besarla. Ichigo sabía que estaba despierta, hasta que empezó a besarlo de nuevo.

Ichigo rápidamente respaldado rubor fuera un pesado escarlata. Golpeó la parte inferior del piso hacia abajo. ' Ru... Rukia no es lo que l...Parece que!' Ichigo tartamudeado.

Rukia se sonrojó y se sentó en la cama. Ichigo no podía mirar a los ojos, él se sentó allí mismo maldiciendo mentalmente para la estupidez. Mientras él estaba paralizado en pesar y vergüenza, Rukia se arrastró a Ichigo y se sentó entre sus piernas. Ichigo forzó a mirarla, pero sólo para caer la mandíbula al suelo.

Esto fue Rukia, no era una persona completamente diferente. Se llenaron los ojos de Rukia lujuria, Ichigo no pudo ayudar pero mira fijamente a sus orbes violetas. Algo sobre sus ojos le recordaba a un gato. Esto no estaba bien; algo estaba mal.

' ¿Por qué tardó tanto tiempo me ~ chi ~ ir?' balbucearon Rukia en oreja de Ichigo, ella lamió el lóbulo de la oreja suavemente, enviando una onda de placer a través de su cuerpo.

Ichigo se estremeció en su tono seductor. Algo estaba mal, muy mal. ¿Qué diablos pasa con ella? Ella nunca haría esto! Bueno, no con lo que él conocía. ¿Adónde fue el duro enano violento? ¿Por qué es siendo tan suave y sexy... eh... ¿pensó sexy? No, no, no, no y NO! Intentó ignorar retorciéndose de Rukia. Su aliento caliente golpeó su cuello, su crouch frotando su erección palpitante casi doloroso. Mente de Ichigo tiene nublada con pensamientos sucios.

' No, no! Pensamientos sucios Vete, volver otro día! "pensó desesperadamente.

Rukia suavemente lo besó ajustar Ichigo fuera de sus pensamientos. Ella entonces se separó de él con ojos llorosos, casi como si estuviera a punto de llorar. ' Ichigo... que no me amas?...' besando ligeramente. Él sabía que estaba mal estaba actuando de la forma pero no pudo evitarlo. ¿Y si fue su alma chappy modo? Esa maldita alma mod molesto. Ella siempre a jugar con el cuerpo de Rukia haciéndole entrar en momentos incómodos con ella. Ella lo besó otra vez lamiendo su labio inferior y ligeramente lamió sus labios superiores. Dios, ¿Cuándo llegó a ser un buen besador? Tal vez, era las había vivido miles de años. Rukia envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él y continuó a besar y lamer su labio inferior. Rogó a conceder su entrada.

Ah la mierda.

Ichigo aplastó sus labios sobre ella y aprovecharon el grito de asombro se soltó y deslizó su lengua en. Él la empujó al suelo y la besó apasionadamente.

"Tengo siempre... te amaba.' dijo a soltar el beso a investigar su bruja de ojos estaban llenos de amor.

Sus ojos en un cambio instantáneo de amar a una mirada traviesa. ' I ~ chi ~ go, entonces a jugar conmigo.'

' ¿Qué? ¿Jugar con ustedes? ¿Qué quieres decir por ' jugar contigo '' Ichigo estaba confundido, él sabía Rukia nunca diría eso. 'Juguemos!' por un segundo Ichigo estaba encima de ella, pero sin siquiera pestañear estaba encima de él.

"Uhh...Rukia ¿qué haces?...' Ichigo preguntó sintiendo ardiendo. Rukia no responde, frota la erección de Ichigo con su mano y besó su cuello. Ichigo gimió y celebró su mejilla y la besó con suavemente

Ella gimió Rukia en el beso, había desabrochado el cinturón y desabrochó su cremallera. Son beso comenzó suave pero con el tiempo se convirtió en una batalla de lengua contundente; lucha por la dominación.

Jadeaba, aire; Rukia sonrió a Ichigo. Ella bajó su cuerpo hasta sus pantalones y tira de ellas hacia abajo dejando a Ichigo en boxeador. Su longitud era grande y estaba todavía bajo su boxeador. Este hecho Rukia preguntarme lo grande que era; Cuando llegó sacar su longitud, Ichigo detenido.

'No Rukia no creo que estés listo para tha-'... cuando Ichigo estaba a punto de terminar Rukia sacó hombría de Ichigo. Rukia se maravillaron de su longitud; pre-cum goteado de la punta. Sus ojos llenaron de deseo al gusto Cuando estaba a punto de tocarlo Ichigo detenido otra vez.

' Rukia...Lo digo en serio, esto es peligroso. Puedes... embarazada si hacemos esto... No tengo un condón.' ' No me importa! Ichigo... por favor... Yo quiero esto.' Rukia tenía una mirada de nostalgia; Ichigo otra vez no pudo ayudar pero mirar y hacer lo que ella quería. 'Soy un shinigami y este cuerpo es falso,' ella reíste

Ichigo suspiró, ' la empecé bien, entonces lo acabaré. Rukia si te embarazas me quedo con plena responsabilidad. Puede ser un cuerpo falso, pero contiene todo lo de un ser humano ni siquiera el sistema reproductivo.' Ichigo iba en serio, nunca bromeó cuando se trataba de cosas como esta. Por un momento, Rukia fue a su ser normal, pero sólo un momento.

' Idiota no me embarazo mi cuerpo ni siquiera es real. ¿Por qué no llevas un condón contigo? ¿No deberían llevar preservativos en todas partes van?' Rukia dijo en su habitual tono profundo. "Eso es porque yo no soy ese tipo de persona. No persiguen a las chicas como los pervertidos que se hacen llaman hombres. Creo que ya lo sabías.' Ichigo dijo con su barbilla en alto y el pecho hinchada.

Rukia se apoderó ligeramente en su longitud, "esto no esta bien... su demasiado grande..." dijo haciendo pucheros los labios de una manera linda. 'Deberíamos parar entonces?' Ichigo habló con un dejo de preocupación en sus ojos. "¡ NO!" le gritó como una niña pequeña.

Ella sonrió y lamió la punta haciendo Ichigo tire su cabeza y gruñen. Rukia lamido de la pre-cum que rezumaba hacia fuera. Rukia lamió la base hacia la punta enviando una ola de placer y a través de su cuerpo. Entonces tomó la punta en su boca y tomó en todo lo que pudo. Ichigo silbada, 'Ahh, Rukia...' él gimió su nombre. Sacó la longitud de su boca, ' no te gusta. Va a ser mucho más,' ella escapó una risa nerviosa cara de Ichigo.

Ella suavemente lo agarró y comenzó a bombear mientras su lengua se arremolinaba alrededor de su eje. Ichigo silbada y gruñó de que iba a la velocidad. Ella lo fastidiados por bombeo su longitud dolorosamente lento. Ichigo usa sus brazos para retenerlo de y se apoyó contra la pared.

'Stop burlando así...' él gimió hacia fuera. Rukia acelerar su movimiento ligeramente. Ichigo tenía que distraerse de alguna manera. No quería entrar en su boca.

Puesto que Rukia tenía una pequeña figura, Ichigo extendía uno de sus brazos y apoderó de su trasero. Este hecho Rukia se estremeció, pero continuó lo que estaba haciendo. Él acarició suavemente el cara muslo interna. Él movió su mano sobre su clítoris y lo acaricié lentamente sobre la tela. Rukia dio un gemido tomando la mitad de su longitud en su boca. Ichigo aunque era injusto que sólo entonces estaba medio desnuda. Entonces, él enganchó su dedo y se quitó su ropa interior. Lo tiró al azar aterrizar junto a su cama.

Ichigo se quitó su camisa, lo tiró y aterrizó en la ropa interior de Rukia. Ritmo de Rukia aumentó otra vez haciendo gruñido de Ichigo. Agarró culo otra vez, entonces se movió entre sus piernas y le frotó otra vez.

'Está realmente húmeda...' pensó frotando su lugar secreto. Rukia gimió en voz alta. Ichigo memorizó las manchas que obligó a reaccionar. Gimió en voz alta una vez más, sus ojos nublados le sentirse cerca de su clímax por tocarla un poco.

Ichigo inserta un dedo en ella y sacó a mirar la cadena delgada de su excitación húmeda. Él sonrió y continuó burlado su apertura. Ella temblaba mirando a él. Sus labios estaban ligeramente separados con un poco de Baba conectar a sus miembros. Él se rió entre dientes limpiándola y besarla. Se detuvo un momento pensando en cómo sólo probó su propio pene... se encogió de hombros. No su pene estaba besando a Rukia.

Agarró a la chica y le volcó. Yacía sobre su espalda y miró fijamente a los ojos. Dos hambrientos de lujuria y deseo. Fue vencido por su propio deseo que aunque dijo parada sus hormonas le dejaría. Él le levante y ponerla sobre la cama. Que devorado su cuerpo entero como gimió su nombre. Su erección se convirtió en doloroso como lo frotó contra su entrepierna suave. 'Me voy' en... murmuró lamer la oreja.

Ella abrazó su torso gigante y cavó sus uñas en la espalda. No le importaba el dolor raja... le dio más emoción. Suavemente y suavemente frotó contra su apertura hace temblar. Ella gruñó humilde diciéndole que se apure. Él sonrió y continuó provocando a la pobre muchacha. Llegó el momento donde su enorme miembro entró en su pequeño dominio. Silbó la excavación clavos más profundo en la espalda. Él gruñó sentir la cálida suavidad envuelta alrededor de su miembro. Rukia gimió gruñen y grinded contra él instándole a seguir. Lo hizo como ella deseaba y empujó a su alrededor.

"Ichigo," susurró en una voz ronca.

Su interior habían arrastrado lo acerca a su fin como ella apretó a su alrededor. La tirantez era tan fuerte que era doloroso y placer en conjunto. La cama sacudió hacia adelante y hacia atrás, creando un chillido suave en cada empuje. En cuestión de segundos, él le latía. La chica fue blando debajo de él. Continuó la golpeando hasta que terminó. Ambos miraron respirando profundamente desde el agotamiento.

'Te amo Rukia...' abrazó fuertemente.

"Yo también te quiero...' sonrió dormida en sus brazos.

Minutos más tarde, el enano estaba completamente dormido. Ichigo bostezó y se levantó. Cubrió a la chica con su manta y mira a tu alrededor. Dios, su habitación era un desastre. Sus ojos aterrizaron en una nota en su escritorio con una botella que fue entregada.

Agarró la nota.

Hola Rukia, vi que estaba un poco abajo y probablemente sea necesario algún ánimo. Beber la poción. Se te hace sentir mejor! Sé que sabe bien... pero no te lo tomes todo... te puede dar efectos secundarios leves. Disfruta y alégrate! 3

De: Urahara

Él amordazado cuando miró el corazón pequeño al final de la nota. ¿Qué pasa con él? Agarró la botella pequeña y sacudió. No hay nada. Así como él pensaba. Había una pegatina en la etiqueta por alguna razón... Él astillado con su uña hasta que pudo despegarse el asunto. Lea "poción de amor', él miró la botella.

Urahara idiota.


End file.
